Spanish Conquered
by Italian Pasta Lover
Summary: When Romano get's jealous of his little brother, but finds what he was looking for in a Spaniard. Spamano with a dash of GerIta... Mention of Mpreg, super fluffy and sexy. Please read/ review, Till Next Time, Ciao


**Spanish Conquered **

* * *

"Veh~ Romano me and Germany are going to go find Prussia so we can tell him the news." Italy smile, holding onto said German's arm. Romano stood scowling at the two lovers.

"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up, I want to go home." He growled

"Ok, we will be right back." Italy smiled, walking off with the German.

"Yeah, go brag about your little surprise." Romano mumbled, walking through the mobs of countries, smiling and laughing. All enjoying themselves in the house he used to live in as a child.

"Roma, is that you?" A smiley brunette man walked up to the Italian.

"Sp-Spain ciao." Romano looked at the Spaniard he cared for.

"Hola, what are you doing here?" He said gesturing to the party he was throwing.

"Veneziano brought me. He thought I should get out of the house." He mumbled looking away from the man, who took a step closer.

"Oh, how is he anyway? I haven't seen him yet."

"Not good." Romano muttered still refusing to make eye contact with the Spanish man.

"Why do you say that, I heard he was extremely happy." Spain raised an eyebrow. Romano sighed, and looked at the man.

"He's pregnant with that German bastard's child." He growled, clenching his fist at his sides.

"Why is that bad Lovino? He appears to be pretty happy." He said, looking over at the Italian with a slightly rounded stomach.

"Cause it's that damn German's!" Romano snapped, his face glowing slightly red.

"Lovi, you should be happy for your brother. Even if you don't like Germany." He paused to look back at the Italian across the room. "And if it makes you feel any better, Prussia is giving him a lecture as we speak."

"Really, Why? " Lovino's eyes light up like a childs on Christmas as he looked at the white haired man yelling at the German.

"Because, he is like you. Believe it or not he doesn't agree with their relationship either. So now he's doing what you're probably doing with Veneziano... Yelling at him." Spain watched the Prussian carefully, his body language obviously telling the Conquistador he was angry with the German.

"Well, actually..." Romano turned his head away once more, a slight saddened expression present.

"What... Lovi, are you actually excited about Vene having Germany's child?" Romano stepped closer to the Italian, trying to look into his sad olive eyes.

"Well, I want to be a zio... that and every time I bring it up he gets all emotional and he cries... I don't like seeing Feli cry. I never have." Loviano looked down, trying to ignore the tears beginning to sting in his eyes.

"Aww~ Lovi~ Don't cry." Spain hushed, embracing the Italian. When Romano felt his embrace the dams in his eyes brock, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"A-and" Romano stuttard.

"And what Lovi?" Spain said, rubbing his back, trying to sooth him.

" He, He has everything I have ever wanted." He sobbed out, Spain's hart shattered, he pulled him closer into a tighter hug.

" What does he have that you don't Lovi?" He said softly.

"H-He got to be with Grandpa more. He has all of the talent, money, and friends, but, but mostly. He has love now."The solemn Italian wept into the Spaniards shoulder. Spain embraced him even tighter.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, don't you know how much I love you... you are more important to me then all the Tomatoes in the world. Money isn't everything, and you are perfect just the way you are." Spain said looking lovingly at the Italian.

"That's not true, you lying bastard. You don't mean any of that." Romano spat.

"Lovino. I mean EVERY word. I Love You more then ANYTHING in the world. If I didn't love you, why would I have raised you... I could have handed you off to France or anyone. But no, I kept you because you weren't afraid to be yourself Lovino. You never tried to be anyone else, and you've always been headstrong and that's what I love about you so much. You aren't afraid to be yourself" Toni said firmly.

"B-But you don't love me the way Ludwig loves Feli." Romano said, turning his head to look at Spain, calming slightly.

"Si, I do. Lovino I have loved you for a LONG time. Yes, I loved you as a child and No, not like that. But as you became an adult my feelings became something I couldn't explain. Why do you think I get flustered all the time when you're around, it's because I have butterflies in my stomach. I love you, you are perfect in my opinion and if someone says otherwise I always protect you, because you are the most important person in my life." He said, looking deeply into the Italian's eyes.

"Sp-Spain." Romano whispered, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Si Roma?" He said stroking his hair softly.

"I- I love you too." Romano Whispered, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

"Really?" Spain couldn't help but be shocked, his Romano loved him too. He smiled sweetly and places a soft kiss to his forehead. Romano looked down once more, tears starting to fill his eyes again.

"H-How?"

"How what Lovi?" Spain said, raising an eyebrow.

"How is it, I was so blind?" He whispered.

"Maybe it wasn't really you who was blind, but I who was too shy to say anything at all." Romano looked back up at the Spaniard, his Olive eyes glowing.

"I see" He mumbled resting his head on the Spaniards shoulder, softly hugging him back. Spain stood there, enjoying the Italian's embrace.

"Lovi, I will always love you."

"Promise?"

"Si, I promise." Spain smiled.

"Grazie." Romano whispered, hugging him tighter.

"There is no need to thank me Lovi." He said, closing his eyes softly.

"B-But you, you made me happy. I haven't felt this way since before... Before Grandpa's death." Romano said, his words hitching in his throat.

"I'm sorry that i hadn't told you this all sooner." Spain said, kissing his cheek. Romano blushed a deep scarlet.

"My sweet Lovi you have always looked like a sweet little tomato." He chuckled.

"Shut up, bastard." Romano said, before he pecked the Conquistadors lips.

"Veh~ Roma~ Where are you it's time to g-" Italy stopped when his eyes a fixed themselves on the two men.

"Hola Italy." Spain laughed at the dumbfounded look on the small Italian's face.

"Spain, what, what happened?" Italy said softly, looking at his elder brother.

"What do you mean Feli?"

"Veh, What happened to Lovi?" Italy said whispered, Ludwig walking up next to him and taking hold of his hand.

"Nothing happened to him, he's just... happy now..." He smiled looking back down at the Italian in his arms.

"Uh, Veh~ ok, well, Germany and I are going back home now. Is he going to stay with you tonight?" Italy asked tilting his head in confusion. Why was his usually hateful brother hugging the Spaniard?

"You are staying, aren't you?" Spain said, looking lovingly into his partner's eyes. Romano looked into his emerald green eyes. Then looking to his younger brother.

"Si, I'm staying." Spain sighed, resting his chin on the top of the Italian's head.

"Come on Italy, you've been on your feet to much. Ve have to get you home so you can rest." Germany said, slowly pulling the small, pregnant Italian away. Italy followed but watched his brother from over his shoulder as he walked away.

" Buono notte Fratello. Ti amo, see you tomorrow." Italy smiled before he turned around and left. Spain smiled and pecked the Italian's lips.

"I love you Lovino."

"I- I love you too Toni." Romano pecked him back.

"I'm glad, now we should get some sleep. We have had an very tiring conversation." Spain smiled sweetly, as if trying to persuade him into rest.

"Si, I guess. Am I going to sleep in the guest room?" Romano yawned.

"Well, you can... but my bed would be really cold without you..." Spain smiled, his eyes half lidded.

"I'd like to wake up next to you." He said softly.

"Then off we go." Spain smiled, intertwining fingers kissing his hand, leading him up the stairs, away from the party that was starting to die. Everyone going to there homes. Romano looked at their entwined fingers, smiling sadly.

"What's wrong?" Spain smiled nervously when he noticed the look on his lovers face.

"This, This feels like a dream." Romano whispered once they reached the landing of the staircase.

"Lovi, I can tell you you if this is a dream. I never wanna wake up." Spain smiled, standing in front of the Italian.

"Me neither." Lovi muttered, pressing a kiss to the other's lips. Spain returned the kiss, and whispered against his lips.

"Will you forever be my little tomato?"

"S-Si." He breathed out nervously.

"Don't be nervous, I will never hurt you." Spain flashed a calming smile.

"No, I know. It's just... This is happening so fast, but ... I think I like it." Lovino smiled back.

"I glad you like it. I do too." Toni pulled him into a gentle embrace. They stood there at the top of the staircase for a while, enjoying the sweet silents.

"A-Antonio?" Romano whispered softly, looking into his eyes.

"Si?"

"C-Can you..." He trailed off turning his head away.

"What?" Spain softly placed his hand under his chin, turning his face too look at him.

"C-Can you... make me yours?" Romano whispered.

"Si Lovi, si" Romano leaned up and kissed him deeply. Spain smiled against his lips, pulling him closer to his body. Slowly Spain began to trail kisses down his neck. Lovi letting out small wispy mewls. Spain moved lower, nibbling on his collar bone.

"You're you beautiful Lovi." He whispered against his skin.

"Y-You liar."

"I have never lied to you and I never will. " Spain stared at the Italian with passion in his eyes, then leaned forward and kissed him once more. Romano rubs his tongue along the Spaniards lip, asking for entrance. Spain parts his lips, allowing Lovi to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues dance passionately, savoring each others taste. Spain massages the Italian's tongue with his own. Causing him to moan against his lips. Lovino pulls away.

"S-Shall we find your bedroom?"

"Si, let's do that." He growls before picking up the Italian and carrying him down the corridor. Lovi smiled and laughed, staring at his lover.

"You are too cute." He whispered into the shell of his ear.

"Don't call me cute, bastard." Romano smiled playfully.

"What would you prefer me to call you?" He whispers sexually. "Sexy?" The tone in his lover's voice caused shivers of arousement to shake his body. Spain chuckles finding his large bedrooms door, opening it and closing it with his foot once he stepped in. He walked up to his large canopy covered bed, and laid the Italian on it. Once set down, Romano shifted to lay comfortably on his back, looking up at the Spaniard.

Spain crawled on top of the smaller man, perching himself above him. He lent down and kissed and bit up the Italian, starting at his collar bone, leaving small marks. Slowly he reached his lips, connecting them once more.

"An-Antonio~" He moaned against his lips.

"Lovi, I love the way you say my name." Antonio growled, leaning up and removing his shirt.

"Antonio, Per favore, non si fermano~" (please, don't stop)Romano sighed, staring up at his sexy Spanish lover. Antonio runs his hands under Lovino's shirt, feeling his Italian lovers warm sexy body.

"You're so perfect." Lovino twitches at the slight chill to his lovers hands, but did not shy away. His cold touch causing hip nipples to harden. He lifts Lovi's shirt over his head, realizing his lover's perky nipples, he begins to softly twist and pinch one of his nipples while his mouth serviced the other.

"Antonio~" Lovi moans loudly.

Antonio grins devilishly, and begins to rub Lovi with his knee and upper thighs while switching and servicing the other nipple with his mouth while his other hand softly twisted and pinched.

Lovino's breathing grows quick and faint, every word coming out as an arousing moan.

"Toni~ Toni~ Per Favore, Per Favore" (Please, Please) He begs.

"Please what Lovi?" Spain chuckles. Romano looks deep into his eyes.

"Per Favore, Ti voglio~" (please, I want you) He begs again.

"Tell me exactly what is it you want?" Spain teased, smirking evilly.

"Smettila prendermi in giro, ti voglio dentro di me" (Stop teasing me, I want you inside me) He whines, not being able to control himself.

"Alright, as you wish." he slips off his pants along with his boxers, his manhood standing at attention. While smirking, he undoes Lovi's pants and pulls them down along with his boxers.

"Antonio~~ " He sighed at the release of his erection.

"Do you want this?" He smiles, stroking his own erection.

"Altro, altro, per favore Spagna~" ( more, more, please Spain~) He whined, his erection throbbing painfully. Spain chuckles, grasping the Italian's manhood. Stroking it slowly. Lovi groans with frustration, and tries to thrust into the mans hand.

Spain holds down his lovers hips, shaking his head. He leans over and licks the tip of Lovi's erection, then slowly taking it into his mouth.

" Graaahhhh~" Lovi screams, hot waves of pleasure rocking his body. Toni hums on Lovi's erection, enjoying the reactions he is getting he starts to bob his head.

"ANTONIO! Antonio~~~ Per favore, Per Favore!" He Moaned out of control, his body now physically shaking with pleasure. Antonio releases Lovi's erection with a 'pop', leaning over to the side table and grabbed a bottle of lube. The other man whimpers and mewls with un satisfaction, while panting heavily.

"Are you ready?" He asked, coating two of his fingers with the cool gel.

"S-si." Romano muttered, clenching his eye's closed. Spain spreads lube on Lovi's 'special area' rubbing the sensitive area with his middle finger before looking at Lovi for permission, Romano nods slowly. He gently slides his finger into Lovi's hole, and started thrusting his finger slowly. The small man whimpers with discomfort, but rocks to the rhythm. Moaning and gasping at just about every movement.

"Is it alright for me to continue?" He asked, worried for the small Italian.

"Si, Per Favore Per Favore~ " He looked into the conquistadors eyes, his own full of love and lust. Spain smiles and slowly begins to thrust faster into the Italian with his finger, after about a minute slowly adding another finger.

"Nghhaaaa~" He moaned eroticly as Antonio begins to scissor the Italians tight warm cavern. Lovi moans and gasps, pivoting his hips, trying to redirect the prodding of the Spanish man's fingers. But before the Italian could get what he wanted, Spain withdrew his hand. Spain lifts one of Lovino's legs over his shoulder, positioning himself at his entrance.

" Are you ready to learn, why my nickname is 'The Bull'?" Spain smirked.

"Si si, oh si!" He panted, preparing himself. "Grrrrraaaahhhh~!" He screams as Spain slowly eases his way into him, stopping cautiously if he thought Lovi was in pain. Tears began to stream down the Italian's face, his breath hitching in this throat.

Toni whispers sweet things into his lovers ear to comfort him as he continues to slowly ease himself into his lover. The pain slowly begins to fade, immense pleasure taking its place. Slowly Lovino nods, granting the Spaniard permission to continue. Spain slowly pulled himself out to the head, but then thrusted back into the Italian. Starting off at a slow steady pace.

"Antonio~ Toni~ F-Faster~ Harder~ Deeper~" He moaned with every thrust. Toni agrees to Lovi's pleads and began to thrust faster ,harder, and deeper into his sweet Italian man, stroking Lovi's erection.

The doubled amount of pleasure that was sent pulsing through the Italian was great. He bucked his Hips sending the mans cock straight into his prostate.

"Ggggrrrraaaahhhhhhh! ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO! There! There!" Romano screamed with ecstasy. Spain moans loudly as he hits Lovino's prostate, now the pleasure is something they both enjoy causing Spain to thrust faster and harder into The Italian. The abuse of the sensitive organ took a toll on him, his gut began to swell with built up pleasure.

"An- An- Antonia~ I-Im going t-to..."

"M-Me too Lovi." He grunts.

"Tonnnniiii~~~~~" Lovi screamed as he Came all over the Spaniards hand and stomach his velvety insides tightened around Toni.

" Loooovvviiiiii~~~~ " Antonio grunted, cumming deep inside of his lover. Filling him to the brim with his seed. once he pulls out he begins to lick up the Italians cum that was coating them both. Lovino lay there, completely spent. Exhaustion not allowing him to do anything else but lay there, gasping for much needed air.

"Are you okay Lovi?" The Conquistador panted, kissing the tip of the Italian's nose.

"S-Si" He wheezed.

"Are you sure?" Pecks him on the lips.

" Si, th-that was am- amazing~" He looks into Spain's eyes, his own half lidded and filled with love.

"It really was Lovi." He smiles sweetly, gazing lovingly into his lover's eyes seeing only love and passion.

"Ti, Ti amo bastard." Romano smiled.

" I love you too Lovi." He says, kissing his lover "Now we should either sleep or shower it's up to you."

"I feel dirty, We should get clean." Lovino mutters.

"Okay, now the question is.. can you stand?" Toni says, looking down his body to his abused bottom.

"Uh..." Lovi tries to feel anything at all in his lower region, nothing, just numb "I don't think so."

"I've got you." Spain laughed, picking up his lover and carrying him into his master bathroom.

* * *

**Ciao everyone! How have you been? I had a good time on my little trip and now i'm back and ready to write.**

**This was originally a Roll Play session, but it was just so good I wanted to post it to fanfiction~**

**The other person I did this with was Mira-Leigh. she does not have an account, but I wanted to give her credit. She played Spain and yours truly played Italy, Germany, and of course Romano~ **

**I hope you liked this. If I get a bunch of reviews i'm thinking about making an Epilogue. **

**So please review**

**Till Next Time**

_**~Ciao~**_


End file.
